Untitled
by DageRee
Summary: Prezent urodzinowy dla AoRabbit. Skromne AoKise w moim wykonaniu, czyli pisanie o gejach bez pisania o gejach.


Co to jest? Właściwie to takie nic. Tylko symboliczny prezent dla AoRabbit.

* * *

- Ale ty tak na serio? - spytał wysoki na 192 cm chłopak. Ubrany w luźny, granatowy podkoszulek i w zielonych rybaczkach na gumce szedł przed siebie z piłką, którą podtrzymywał prawą dłonią na barku. Spoglądał pierw nieco zdziwiony na swojego towarzysza, jednak jego oczy szybko się z powrotem zwężyły. Chytry uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy. - No to nieźle. - Na dobrą sprawę to miał być właśnie na treningu i, o dziwo, nawet chciał się na niego wybrać, jednak mimo wszystko nie dotarł. Zamiast tego pałętał się teraz na dworze, idąc w bliżej nieokreślonym jeszcze kierunku. Jeśli Setsu się go doczepi, że go znowu nie ma, to będzie miał wytłumaczenie - Kise przypałętał się po niego.

- T, tak - odparł nieco zawstydzony, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. I diabli wzięły jego wcześniejszą pewność siebie. Teraz czuł zażenowanie, więc odwrócił wzrok od towarzysza. Nie to, żeby umknęło to Aomine. Jednak ten, tylko się nieznacznie acz pewnie uśmiechnął, zabierając z barku piłkę do koszykówki i zaczynając ją kręcić na palcu. Po trzech pełnych sekundach jednak przestała się kręcić, a Kise odważył się spojrzeć na dawnego członka wspólnej drużyny.

- Ale na serio, niezła musi być z niej agentka. Z taką prośbą jeszcze żadna do mnie nie startowała. Winszuje jej bezpośredniości.

- Nie, nie, nie! - zaczął ją bronić. Nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie usłyszał lekkiej pogardy i jadu w głosie kolegi. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę nie była francowata, jak może zaraz zacząć to Aomine proponować... W każdym razie chyba, bo sam nie znał jej za dobrze. Ale na pewno nie sprawiała wrażenie dziwki! - To nie tak jak myślisz, ona ma chłopaka - usprawiedliwiał ją nerwowo.

Blondyn właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że summa summarum to Aomine nic jeszcze nie zasugerował, za to Kise sam dopowiedział sobie w głowie, jakże obraźliwe określenia. Czy mógł uznać, że w jakimś stopniu przewiduje myśli Daikiego?

- Ha, to tym bardziej. Widać, że ma coś z wywłoki. Ciekawe ile jej brakuje do dziwki. Jeśli w ogóle.

Chyba można tak powiedzieć.

Model uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie na to spostrzeżenie zauważając, że winien jest jeszcze trochę poobraniać dziewczynę.

- Ona po prostu chciała poćwiczyć, żeby przy Moriyamie nie wyjść na nieumiejętną.

- He? Czyli po prostu dajesz się wykorzystywać? - Z piłką pod pachą uraczył blondyna poważnym spojrzeniem. Ryota poczuł się przez to jeszcze bardziej zdominowany i nie do końca wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Aomine prychnął pod nosem, po czym zaśmiał się szorstko, zatrzymując się na chwilę. Chwilę po tym Kise, niepewny do końca tego wszystkiego, też się zatrzymał, spoglądając na Daikiego.

Daiki jednak chwilę potem znów ruszył z miejsca, nie mówiąc już nic.

_A ten na co się znowu dąsa?_

Prawda była taka, że Sayaka, bo tak ta dziewczyna miała na imię, zwróciła się do Kise z prośbą, a ten, zgrywając jakiegoś hot playboya, udając zwyczajnie cool, zgodził się. Ona chciała... nauczyć się robić malinki. Jednak nie chciała tego ćwiczyć na swoim chłopaku, głównie dlatego, że nie chciała się ośmieszyć, że nie umie, tylko od razu udowodnić mu swoje umiejętności, a przy tym potrzebowała pomocy.

Już nawet jak przyszła kolegi z drużyny jej chłopaka, Kise właśnie, to była tak zestresowana tą prośbą, że trudno jej było przejść do sedna sprawy. Nie znając go zbyt dobrze, wydawało jej się, że jest to lowelas z doświadczeniem. Czemu jednak Kise nie odmówił? W sumie to nawet nie wiedział czemu. Chciał chyba zachować swój utrzymywany wśród dziewczyn image. Jednak nie zaprzeczy, że w tamtym momencie wyobrażał też sobie reakcję Aomine. Smutno stwierdził, że chciał mu parę rzeczy udowodnić. Nie to, żeby mógł sprecyzować konkrety. Tak... po prostu!

Chwilę szli w milczeniu, a w głowie Kise kłębiło się od nadziei. Że Aomine może... jest zazdrosny. Albo martwi się jego "łatwowiernością", czy czymkolwiek innym. Nie mógł powstrzymać się, by na niego nie zerkać na niego ukradkiem, a przez niekomfortowość tej sytuacji i własne nadzieje miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się rumienić.

- Jak długo ta... franca, cię... - szukał słowa - wykorzystywała do praktyk? - Rany, jak głupio to dla niego brzmiało. Jednak szorstkości nawet już nie próbował hamować.

Kise zaczął drapać się zdenerwowany nieco po karku, po czym zaczął drażnić policzek paznokciem palca wskazującego.

- Noo cóóóż... z cztery popołudnia to będzie. - Kłamstwo. Tylko raz.

- Aha... - Szli tak chwilę jeszcze w milczeniu. Aomine zasugerował palcem ulicę, w którą mogą skręcić tym razem. Kise nie widział sensu w sprzeciwie.

W końcu blondyn spróbował kontynuować rozmowę.

- Ogółem to na początku było mi trochę ciężko i w ogóle, jak ją tego nauczyć i... no wiesz. Mogłaby w sumie trochę jeszcze popracować, choć w sumie nieźle jej już nawet szło. Nawet wciąż zostały mi ślady. - Znów kłamstwo, tylko jeden. Wielki i rozlazły, już blaknący, ale tylko jeden.

_Kise, zamknij się do_ _cholery_, beształ sam siebie._ Pogarszasz tylko sytuację._

- W takim razie... - Przybliżył się do niego, a Kise ledwo powstrzymał mimowolny odruch, gdzie chciał się automatycznie wycofać, kiedy, jak dla niego, zaskakująco szybko, twarz Daikiego znalazła się blisko niego. Ciemnoskóry utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy, który można by nazwać wręcz wyzywającym. Jednak zjechał później wzrokiem w dół, puścił piłkę, a jego ręce powędrowały na przedramienia blondyna.

- E, ej...! Co ty...?

Chłopak wbił się soczyście w skórę szyi modela, otwartym wzrokiem lustrując rozległą, wyblakłą malinkę na przeciwnym ramieniu chłopaka. Typowo niedopięta koszula mundurka nie zasłaniała tego z każdego kąta.

Różnica była odczuwalna. Oprócz pewnego uścisku rąk, którym dziewczyna go nie raczyła, dało się wyczuć dużo więcej siły i większą rozpiętość zębów. Tamta natomiast robiła to nieśmiało i na pewno nie agresywnie. Teraz jednak przez moment było to aż bolesne, więc Ryota syknął z bólu. Jego umysł nie działał wtedy prawidłowo, więc nie zdążył na czas wymyślić rozwiązania. Zamiast tego ciemnoskóry koszykarz zdążył już się od niego oderwać.

- ...następnym razem skieruj ją do mnie - powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem i zadowoleniem w oczach, po czym wziął swoją piłkę i ruszył żwawo przed siebie.

- Co to miało być?! - rzucił w stronę Daikiego pytanie z lekkim opóźnieniem. - Aominecchi!

Aomine zaśmiał się pod nosem z reakcji blondyna, jednak nie zatrzymał się.

Kise stał tak jeszcze trochę z mętlikiem głowy, lekkim zawstydzeniem i niepewnością. Dłoń trzymał na miejscu, gdzie jego ciało zyskało nową zdobycz - malinkę na pół szyi. Bardzo intensywną. Zejdzie za minimum półtora tygodnia.

Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie było światków i nikt nie zobaczył rumieńca.


End file.
